


My Heart Is Like A Stallion

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [16]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac realizes some hard truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is Like A Stallion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing: Natalie/Taylor/Zac  
> Song: Alone Together  
> Prompt: Self-Love

My Heart Is Like A Stallion

Standing outside on the porch of my brother's house I know it's a mistake being here. It's a mistake after how things went down the last time I was here. Natalie and Taylor had kicked me out. They decided whatever was happening in our relationship...the relationship I had with both of them was becoming confusing to them. They weren't sure if they loved each other anymore or if they loved me.

If I was honest with myself I feel like the decision was Natalie's idea. I feel like she knew that Taylor was checking out on their marriage the more times he fucked me. I feel like she knew he loved me more but I didn't love him as much as he loved me. I loved her more than him...but she'd always love him more. It was a sick twisted triangle and maybe it was best it had ended but I miss it.

Using the key they had given me I slip inside. I know their kids are gone for the weekend. Tonight is Saturday and it's their weekend date night. Pam watches the kids on their date night. Shutting the door softly as not to alert them of my presence I walk upstairs towards their room. I can tell from the moans coming out of there that it's where they are at right now. They never actually go out on dates on their date night. No they stay in and fuck like rabbits.

At the thought of them fucking my dick becomes hard and I walk closer to their room seeing it cracked. Slowly I look into the crack when I reach the door. It's cracked enough that I can see Natalie on the bedroom floor on all fours. She is facing the door and Taylor is behind her. Taylor is behind her about to fuck her.

A part of me can't help but wonder if he is gonna fuck her in the ass. She's only ever been fucked there by me. I'm the only one she ever let up there and I know if she lets him up there that I might be just a bit crushed and my heart broken but then again I feel as if that's how people like my heart.

I bit my lip as I watch Natalie moan out her lips forming into a smile. If he was in her ass she wouldn't be making that face so it gives me some relief there but the sight in front of me sure isn't giving my dick relief because I want so desperately to be inside of her pussy. I want to be inside of her while Taylor is in me.

Feeling my dick grow harder at the images in my head I reached down, undoing my jeans and hoping I don't make enough noise for Taylor or Natalie to hear me. I know if they do I will probably get kicked out of their house and I don't want that. I want to at least get off before I leave.

Wrapping a hand around my dick I watch them as Taylor starts to move inside Natalie. His movements are fast something I know she doesn't like much of. She likes it to be slow and not just some fuck.

At that thought I close my eyes and move my hand on my dick slowly. The images playing in my head are how I would do things different if I were in there again with them. I'd move inside Natalie the way she likes and Taylor...Taylor could fuck my ass hard and fast. It was how I liked being fucked when he did me. With Natalie I liked being slow and taking my time because unlike Taylor she wasn't another fuck to me.

Moving my hand faster on my dick I close my eyes tighter knowing that keeping them open may have been the better option but the images in my head are much better than the images in front of me, mainly because the ones in my head include me.

"MMMM Nata," Taylor mutters out and that causes me to open my eyes. Natalie is now moving just as fast as he is and he has one hand buried in her hair while the other hand snaked it's way between her legs where he is probably playing with her clit to help get her off faster.

I want to moan so badly but I just bit my lip to stop myself, my hand continuing to work on my aching cock. A cock that wants to be buried in Natalie. A cock that is very jealous of Taylor but at the same time wants him too if it will get it off.

"Fuck," I whisper to myself as I feel myself getting close though I hoped to last much longer than this. I want to finish at the same time Taylor does but at this rate it doesn't seem like I will be able too, especially when I feel that familiar tightening in my stomach and I close my eyes as I cum knowing I am going to have to clean up the mess on Taylor and Natalie's floor.

Opening my eyes I make a face as I stare down at the white stain on the floor. Adjusting myself back into my jeans I quickly go into their bathroom across the hall and get some toilet paper. Going back to the hallway I clean up the mess and then throw the toilet paper away.

After the mess is cleaned up I can't help but take one last look at Taylor and Natalie. Especially Natalie. Shaking my head sadly I turn and walk down the stairs and out of the house. I can't let them know I was here. That I was pathetic enough to just get off as I watched them have sex. That I missed them. They didn't miss me. They never would miss me. I was just back to being Kate's husband now.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Zac, are you okay?" Kate asks as she lays down beside me in bed. It's several hours after I have watched Taylor and Natalie and I am no higher than a plane. I had got high before even coming home to my wife and now that I was home I have been stuck in my head.

Pasting on a smile I nod my head, "I am fine Katie," I lie before leaning in to peck her lips. It's a lie but I know she'll never see through it. My wife has never been able to see through my lies.

Kate nods before laying her head on my shoulder, "Are you sure?" she asks kissing the skin there. "I mean I know Taylor and Natalie hurt you when they ended things with you," she sighs. I had almost forgotten I confessed things to her when I got back with her. I confessed to her why I had ended things. Because I had been in love with Natalie and Taylor was just an added bonus.

Surprisingly Kate had been understanding. She had promised we could overcome things together and also with God. Leave it to Kate to want to find a way to get God involved with this. Deep down it was probably because she thought I was a sinner.

"I'm sure babe," I smiled before closing my eyes before pulling her closer to me. She isn't Natalie but maybe if I close my eyes tighter and hold her just right I can pretend. "Let's just go to sleep okay," I mutter faking a yawn.

If Kate is going to protest she doesn't. Instead I soon hear her breathing get steady which means she has fallen asleep. Opening my eyes I watch her sleep. I hate myself for ever agreeing to be in a relationship with Taylor and Natalie. I hate myself for wanting a woman bad enough that I let myself get into this twisted mess. I hate myself for not loving Kate like I should.

Eventually I close my eyes again and go into a restless sleep beside Kate. A sleep in which I dream of Natalie and Taylor and all the things I want to do with them. With her and with him. I only want him because I know it's the only way I could have her.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waking the next morning I frown when I see Kate gone. Slipping out of the bed I go downstairs and come to a stop when I hear voices in the kitchen. I can recognize Kate's voice as well as Natalie's. Moving just a bit closer I try to get close enough to listen in without being caught.

"I just really can't believe you Nat," Kate scolds her in a way she would scold our three children. "How you can just use my husband like that without ever loving him."

Natalie sighs before answering Kate and I can almost imagine her running a hand through her hair, "I wasn't using him Kate. I did love him."

"But you love Taylor more," Kate finishes for her. It was something I knew so I won't be surprised when Natalie confirms it. Instead though the silence makes me raise my eyebrows and I hear a glass shatter which makes me move so I can see into the kitchen. Kate has dropped her coffee mug.

Glass now fills our floor as well as the brown liquid that was in the mug. "You love Zac more?" Kate asks breaking the silence that remained from her previous words.

"I do love him more," Natalie speaks and I feel as if my whole world has been turned upside down. "I love him more but Taylor loves Zac so much and I just..I can't hurt Taylor by being with Zac. I can't ruin my marriage and I mean if I had let things continue you wouldn't have your husband back."

Kate just stands there her face showing shock at Natalie's words, "No, I wouldn't have him back," she snaps out as she just stays frozen in place. "I think I made a mistake inviting you over to talk," she says keeping her voice calm now after her earlier out burst seconds ago. "I think you need to leave."

Natalie nods standing from the table. She opens her mouth to say something but obviously thinks better of it before slipping out of the room.

After she is gone I walk away as Kate begins to clean up her mess. I am not sure how to feel about Natalie's revelation and to be honest I don't think Kate is either. In the end I can't help but feel this whole mess is my fault. It's my fault for being so god damn weak.


End file.
